


Here Batta' Batta' Batta'

by widdlewed



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But stays in the basketball club, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, It's a sports club civil war, Kuroko joins the baseball club, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Take This Seriously, a Sports club custody battle, they're begrudging parents to their talented player, this is going to be a wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: The Seirin Baseball Club is determined to steal Kuroko from the Basketball Club. In the end, the two clubs form some sort of weird, strained custody partnership to keep the player from quitting both clubs.The Generation of Miracles don't know what to think. Akashi realizes he made a grave error.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a lot of talk and ideas passed between the discord. It's not a serious story. There is going to be a LOT of crack in this fic. Please take everything with a grain of salt. 
> 
> MEANWHILE, Y'ALL SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK OUT A CHINESE ANIMATION SHOW CALLED 'MO DAO ZU SHI' OR 'THE GRANDMASTER OF DEMONIC CULTIVATION'
> 
> Please watch it. I need more people to cry about it wth. WEI WUXIAN!

When they’d been  _ persuaded  _ to go to different schools, to take up the scouts’ offers, Kise hadn’t been to keen on the situation. He didn’t like the idea of separating, losing touch with his close friends. He didn’t like the idea of playing on a different team from Kuroko, unable to fathom having him as an enemy. 

 

He’d spent so long wearing a facade to fit into the hierarchy of Teikou and the expectations set upon him that being distanced from his own emotional support blanket was a nightmare to imagine. The Generation of Miracles knew mental breaking. They knew what expectations could do to teens under high levels of stress. Kise, himself, understood the stress of juggling basketball, school, and modeling. 

 

Separating from those who shared his pain made him shut down for a few weeks before his new school year began. Kuroko had cut off all ties with them, only showing up for their graduation before disappearing into the wind again.

 

He’d caught wind of which school Kuroko had gone too, thanks to Momoi’s scarily detailed information network. He’d set aside a day he knew the team would have practice (again, thanks to Momoi), and had gone to surprise his favorite person in the world with a greeting. 

 

Instead he found a gym of mediocre players and no phantom player. 

 

“Erm.” 

 

None of Seirin’s basketball players expected to be interrupted during their practice by  _ the  _ Kise Ryouta, renowned model and one of the Generations of Miracles. “Is Kuroko Tetsuya here?” The player with the glasses paled, looking to the girl of their team, while the tall red head beamed like a proud mother. 

 

“Wrong club,” the girl seethed begrudgingly. “He’s not here on Tuesdays or Thursdays  _ anymore _ .” The clipboard in her hands whined as she gripped it. “Sneaky manager charming him with those stupid milkshakes…” The boys around her edge away as a dark cloud formed in the air above her head. 

 

“...what are you talking about?” Kise asked, something solid and  _ bitter  _ settling in his stomach. Wrong club? Wrong club?! Don’t tell him that Kuroko got fed up with basketball!

 

“Check out the baseball field,” the red head spoke up, rubbing at the back of his neck. “They switched the schedule so he’s there right now.” Kise just blinked, eyebrows raising. 

 

“Baseball?” His voice was a weak warble. “Why-why baseball?” Images he’d wished to forget -blue eyes drowned in sorrow, cheeks flushed in tears as a brittle back hunched over their absolute leader- flashed across his mind before he clenched his hands into fists. 

 

“He’s their ace,” the handsome teen of the group spoke, looking lost to Kise’s reaction. “Our school’s star pitcher.”

 

Kise stared.

 

* * *

 

 

In his defense, Kuroko hadn’t planned on joining two sports clubs. Basketball had been his one and only, honestly, but sadly fate decided he couldn’t be happy in his teenage years. 

 

It started two weeks into the school year. Kuroko had already joined Seirin and was making a tentative friendship with Kagami. As part of their forming lunch ritual, they headed for a shaded area in the courtyard. 

 

Kagami slumped down by the fence leading to the baseball field and Kuroko followed suit, pulling out his meager lunch. 

 

“Is that seriously all you’re gonna eat?” Kagami asked, as if he didn’t every single day. Kuroko stared at him for a moment, lips pursed, before he turned his attention to his lunch. The two ate in companionable silence, sharing food and making appreciative noises at the tastes. 

 

A white blur flew at them and without missing a beat, Kuroko snatched it out of the air before it imbedded into Kagami’s cheek. It was habit, to be honest. He’s spent the last three years honing his skills to catch balls and misdirect them to other players - snatching a baseball out of the air was nothing but child’s play to him. 

 

“I’m so sorry!” 

 

Two of Seirin’s baseball seniors rushed towards them, one looking pale while the other wouldn’t stop gawking at Kuroko. Kuroko, without missing a beat, pitched the ball back to them. It shot through the air like a rock from a slingshot, landing perfectly in the catcher’s mitt the one wore. He nearly tittered off his feet from the force and wheeze. 

 

The two players stared at Kuroko. 

 

“Sorry, is your wrist okay?” Kuroko asked genuinely, frowning. He forgot normal people could break their bones on his tosses. 

 

“Are you in a club?” The catcher asked instead, shaking out his hand. There were stars in his eyes. 

 

“Basketball,” Kuroko responded, not liking the gleam in the two players eyes. 

 

“Not anymore!” The other player shouted. Kagami could only gawk as they seemed to be of one mind, grabbing Kuroko by the arms and rushing away. After a beat of stunned silence, Kagami shot up to his feet. 

 

“HEY WAIT HE’S MY PARTNER!” He gave chase.

 

Thus the fight that Seirin students would call the Week of Balls begun. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still crack. Still slow. But thank you all for finding this fic interesting! ^^

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. In this case, Hell Hath No Fury like a Coach ready to murder baseball club members.

 

Riko stormed down the hall towards the first year classes, eyes burning with flames of promising pain. First years shied away from her as she caught sight of the desired classroom she was looking for. Hyuuga, two steps behind her, paled at the sight of the three first year baseball members hounding Kagami outside the classroom. 

 

“He’s been blessed!” One was openly sobbing, struggling to shove through Kagami’s big build and get into the classroom. “Blessed by the Baseball Gods. How fast is his pitch?! How much can he lift? We  _ need  _ him.” 

 

“Move.” The four teens froze, turning to the seething ball of anger that was the short second year girl. Her eyes narrowed and the four scrambled out of the way, Hyuuga sending a pitying look as she marched into the classroom. 

 

“Kuroko-kun,” she hissed, her eyes instantly finding him in her rage. “You aren’t quitting the basketball club, right?” Kuroko, reading a book, blankly looked up at her. She couldn’t lose him - she couldn’t lose their only means of having dirt on the Generation of Miracles. 

 

“No,” Kuroko spoke and Riko pretended that his desk wasn’t littered with baseball club sign-up sheets. Those sneaky little-! “I’m not quitting.” 

 

Riko slumped down into the desk in front of him, Kagami’s, and frowned at him. “How much is the baseball club bothering you? I can talk to Hitoshi-kun. I’m aqquantances.” Hitoshi, the Coach and a infielder of the Baseball Club. Like other clubs, due to how new and small Seirin was, it wasn’t uncommon for students to be Coaches of their own clubs. Hence, Riko and Hitoshi. 

 

Kuroko closed his book and put it down on his desk, glancing at the door as Kagami bodily shoved the three unfamiliar first years away. 

 

“They haven’t been bothering me...too much,” Kuroko admitted. It had been discerning, when he realized that his misdirection didn’t work on any of the baseball club members. It was like they were heat-seeking missiles and he was just oozing lava from his pores. An instant find. It reminded him of Momoi or Kise, how they always seemed to know when Kuroko was in the room. It made scaring them boring and useless. After their first year, the two had grown a ‘Kuroko sense’. 

 

The baseball club seemed to have done the same. 

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya-kun!” 

 

Riko nearly snapped Kagami’s desk corner off as she and Hyuuga looked over to see Hitoshi waltz in. Smiling brightly at the first year, he moved his gaze and blew a kiss to Riko. 

 

“I’ve come to see if you’ve filled out your registration form!” He moved to stand beside Kuroko’s desk. His tiny bleached bun on the top of his head bobbed as he smiled down at the phantom. “It looks like you haven’t. That’s okay. I’ll help you.”

 

“ _ EXCUSE ME?!”  _ The students unfortunate to be in the classroom at lunch winced at Riko’s shriek as she lunged, grabbing Kuroko’s hands before Hitoshi could. “DON’T TOUCH HIM, YOU-YOU-YOU BALL HEAD!”

 

“Ouch.” Hitoshi stared blankly at her and Hyuuga stifled a snort behind her. “That hurt,  _ tiny _ .” Hyuuga’s face fell and Riko’s eyes went wide. “Anyways, Tet-Tet-chan-”

 

“Tet-Tet-chan?”

 

“If you join our club, I’ll buy you a milkshake every day.” 

 

A pen dropping could be heard in the sudden silence. Kuroko stared at the third year for a moment, a glint entering his eye. 

 

“Three milkshakes,” Kuroko haggled. Riko choked on her spit. 

 

“Three? A day? That’s not a good diet, kid,” Hitoshi argued with a raised eyebrow. “One on school days and two on weekends when we do our Sunday practices. Of course, you can still stay in your current club.” His brown eyes slid to Riko’s almost red, murderous eyes. “Wouldn’t want to hurt the Queen here, you know.” 

 

The desk whined again as Riko’s nail dug into the wood, leaving marks. Hyuuga eyed her claws in horrified wonder. 

 

“...I hate you,” she whispered when she saw Kuroko’s face light up in poorly concealed triumph. “The only reason I’m not strangling you is because you’re Teppei’s friend.” 

 

“You’re King is a good shield then.” Hitoshi winked. He turned his attention back to Kuroko. “Tet-Tet-chan, I  _ really  _ want you to be on my team. In my club. Friends with me. What do you say?” Kuroko stared at the two upperclassmen for a moment and linked his hands together on the top of his desk. 

 

“Do you have fun playing?” It was a soft whisper, his gaze trained on the papers under his hands. “Do you make winning your priority? The means to everything you do in your club?” Hitoshi and Riko frowned, exchanging looks. What the hell? 

 

Hitoshi snapped his finger and Kagami physically sagged when the three first year members stopped messing with him. 

 

“You three, go eat lunch,” Hitoshi called as he crouched down, trying to catch Kuroko’s eyes. Kuroko looked at him, head tilted slightly, and the older teen frowned. “Tet-Tet-chan, winning isn’t everything. The fun part about sports is the uncertainty of what’s going to happen.” 

 

“I don’t know how Teikou treated their athletes but understand this-” Hitoshi reached out and gently ruffled Kuroko’s hair- “Seirin clubs are family, okay? It’s only fun if everyone is happy and doing their best. For my team, personally, I don’t care about winning or losing. Sure, it sucks when we get beat, but at the end of the day, all that matters if that we’re enjoying ourselves. You feel the same, right Queen?” 

 

Riko looked at the two before nodding slowly. She’d heard rumors, of course, of how Teikou was. She’s heard whispers of their motto, of how their students were pressured to only be the best. She wondered if losing was even a possible options for those students, for three long years. 

 

It made her angry for an entirely different reason. 

 

“Kuroko,” Riko spoke up, teeth gritted as she forced the words out. “If...you really,  _ really,  _ want to try out Baseball, I can...I can work out a schedule so you can be in both clubs.” It was like swallowing lemon juice. She shuddered and pinched her lips together. Kuroko looked at them and smiled, faintly. 

 

“I would like that. I...am curious about baseball.” Hitoshi beamed and Kagami finally wandered over, deciding not to act as guard dog anymore. 

 

“Great! Let’s get that form filled out and we can start tryouts for you. It’s a formality, I assure you. Some of the members are sceptical of your beautiful strength. Oh, my creepy little phantom child, we’re going to  _ murder  _ the other schools.” 

 

“Why is everyone so violent?” Kagami mumbled and Hyuuga just shot him a look, as if bewildered that he’d be the one voicing such a question. 

 

* * *

 

 

The Basketball team were invited to the tryouts, obviously. Riko, along with Kagami and Hyuuga, were at the forefront of the group as Hitoshi walked back and forth between his players. 

 

“Boys, and our lovely lady,” Hitoshi spoke, winking to their small first-year manager, “this is Kuroko Tetsuya. Tet-Tet-chan is going to be trying out for pitcher.” A short second year with a buzz-cut eyed Kuroko up and down, curious. “Tet-Tet-chan, that’s Mimoru-kun. He’s been our pitcher since last year when we formed.” 

 

Kuroko frowned, looking between the two players. 

 

“I’m not...taking someone’s position, am I?” He didn’t want to. He knew the feel of shame and self-loath of having to sit out of a game because someone else was better. He understood that bitterness that never truly went away, unable to enjoy himself in the game because he lacked something he shouldn’t feel ashamed about. 

 

“Oh no,” Hitoshi blinked in alarm. “Mimoru-kun is having shoulder surgery soon so he’ll be out for the entire year. So he’s readily agreed to find a replacement and well...Hanta-kun and Ebi-kun told me of your pitch. So.” He made vague hand motions. 

 

“Koda~! You’re batting for Kuroko, okay? Seichi, will you catch?” Ebi and Hanta backed up quick, both looking at the bandages wrapped around Hanta’s wrist. They couldn’t look at the first year the same, knowing he’d  _ sprained  _ Hanta’s wrist from a toss. What even. 

 

“I’ll do it.” Seichi, thin and tall and looking bored to even be there. “Gimme a sec.” Ebi wordlessly handed the player a mitt and he rolled his shoulders, staring down at Kuroko. “Seichi Kenichi. I know, my name rhymes. Second year. I watched one of your games last year. You and those Miracles.” Kuroko flinched and Seichi’s bored expression softened. “You look better.”

 

What did that mean? 

 

Hitoshi nodded and backed everyone up, handing the ball to Kuroko. “Just toss it. Koda’s gotta try to hit it. Seichi is going to catch it. You...you understand the basics of baseball, right?” Kuroko nodded and Hitoshi clasped him on the shoulder before moving to stand by Urie, their manager. 

 

“When you’re ready,” Koda called, not wanting to pressure the teen. Kuroko nodded and stared down at the baseball. He knew how to throw the ball. During his weekends when he wasn’t practicing with his team, he’d sit with his father and watch any of the televised games. His father was a big fan of baseball and always griped that Kuroko would have made a amazing pitcher.

 

He was going to be so ecstatic. 

 

His form wasn’t great, Hitoshi observed from the sidelines as Kuroko wound up a pitch. He balance was excellent though - just awkward and tense. Of course, if probably didn’t matter if it produced the throws he just did. 

 

It may have been Koda’s imagination, but he could have sworn the ball cut through air as it shot past him and into Seichi’s mitt. The boy behind him yelped and fell onto his butt, shaking his hand out with a startled expression. 

 

When- 

 

When had the first year even  _ thrown  _ the ball? 

 

Silence hung in the air as they stared at Kuroko. He blinked back, not seeming to see the problem that suddenly popped up. 

 

“Urie-chan,” Koda called cautiously. “What-what was his speed?” 

 

Urie, brown hair in tiny braids and brown eyes staring unblinkingly at the screen of her speed sensor, just opened and closed her mouth. Kagami leaned over, curious, before he went green. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL!” He roared and the members not used to his loud voice jumped. “Oi Kuroko! You’re pitch is as 106!” 

 

“Is that bad?” Kuroko asked, eyebrows pinching up. Kagami gawked at him, along with the rest of the baseball team. 

 

“Is that- is that bad?! TET-TET-CHAN!” Hitoshi looked closed to tears. “Kid, the world record is -  _ was -  _ 105.1 mph by Cuban pitcher Aroldis Chapman!  **_KID!_ ** ” He shook Urie by the shoulders, making her pale. 

 

“Oh.” Kuroko stared at his hand, looking over as Seichi rolled around on the dirt while hugging his hand to his chest. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“WE’RE SLAUGHTERING THEM ALL!” The Seirin Baseball team cheered. Riko hunched down close to the ground and screamed into her hands. Now she was going to have even more frustrations with making a schedule for their shared member. 

 

“Should someone help him?” Koganei whispered to Mitobe, staring at Seichi. The teen looked lost as he frowned in response. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Saturdays are mine,” Riko demanded, legs and arms crossed as she glared daggers at Urie and Hitoshi. They were at Maji Burger, the two teams stuffed into the surrounding tables as Urie scribbled down on a notebook. “I get Golden Week.”

 

“Uh, no.” Hitoshi pointed a fry at the girl. “I get Golden Week. You can have him for the first two weeks of Summer Vacation and then we’ll take him.” 

 

“Fine but then we get him for Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays for that. Also, Winter Vacation will have to be undecided until we get closer.” The teens watched the two like a ping-pong match.

 

“Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays? Fair. I demand flexibility when we have a away-training camp. We don’t do as  _ many  _ but I still want the ability to take him when I please.” 

 

“Fine.” It was spat with venom and she glared. “That’s...okay, I guess. We have a game scheduled coming up, though, so I demand the same flexibility. Also, because he was  _ mine  _ first, we get first dibs on him for games, no matter if he is scheduled to play with you guys the same day.” 

 

“Practice matches don’t count,” Hitoshi countered, eyes moving to the subject of their bickering. Kuroko just sucked on his milkshake, eating a fry every once in a while when either Kagami or Mitobe offered him one. “If he isn’t  _ absolutely needed _ , he’s playing with us. Deal?” 

 

“Deal.” Riko reached over and they shook on it. 

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, the Baseball club members were introduced to the strange enigma that was Kise Ryouta. He’d rushed from the basketball gym like the flames of hell were on his heels, screeching gibberish as he flailed his arms around. 

 

Kuroko dropping his pitching pose and raised a gloved hand at Kise, who disregarded the team to throw himself at Kuroko. 

 

“I THOUGHT YOU’D QUIT!” Kise openly sobbed, the boys and Urie (with hearts in her eyes) just gawking. “They said you were with the baseball club and-and-I didn’t want to lose you Kurokocchi!” Kuroko let Kise shake him like a ragdoll as he checked him over. Something calmed in Kise as he stared at Kuroko. “Though this uniform is  _ not bad _ .” 

 

“Right?” Urie whispered to no one as she admired Kise up close and not from a magazine page. 

 

“Does Akashicchi know?” Kise asked, still ignoring the members that just looked lost and unable to do anything. There wasn’t a protocol for dealing with models and renown basketball players. 

 

“Oh, no.” Kuroko’s eyes went wide a bit and Kise mentally screamed at how adorable he looked, all big eyes and a bit of grim dusting his nose. “I forgot.” 

 

“He’s going to stab you,” Kise spoke seriously and behind them, Seichi choked in alarm. Kuroko nodded, just as serious. 

 

“Yes, Akashi-kun will.” He tossed the ball between his hands, smiling at the sound of the ball hitting his mitt. “But I’m having fun.” Kise studied his face for a moment before nodding. 

 

“I’m going to watch. Is that okay?” Kise turned suddenly cold eyes to the team, who jumped at being acknowledged. Urie was quick to usher him over, cheeks red while Hitoshi eyed him with narrowed eyes. 

 

“Akashi, huh? He was the Captain of you Miracles, right?” Hitoshi asked as he leaned against the fence of the field next to Urie and Kise. Kise glanced at him before focusing back on his phantom friend. “He a friend?” 

 

“Not really,” Kise admitted softly. “But Akashicchi is absolute and he said Kurokocchi would play against us in basketball. It’s our Oath. So… don’t think Kurokocchi is gonna stay here.” 

 

Hitoshi raised an eyebrow before turning to watch his team practice. “Don’t know how Teikou was-” he coughed and shrugged his shoulders- “but I for one don’t let go of valuable friends so easily.” 

 

“We’re not friends,” Kise mumbled. “We’re pieces.” 

 

“Good thing I suck at playing board games then. Tet-Tet-chan’s ours now. You can keep your nasty little hands to yourself. Tell your friends, will you? Tet-tet-chan’s going to be our murder weapon.”

 

Kise eyed him in horror. “What?”

 

“We’re slaughtering them all.” 

 

“Senpai,” Urie spoke, shaking her head, “I think Kuroko-kun broke Ebi’s fingers.” 

 

“Shit. TIME OUT!”

 

“MY LEG!”

 

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN GET HIT IN THE L- HIS HAND IS SWELLING! ICE! ICE!” 

 

“I see you smiling Tet-Tet-chan! Ten laps around the field!”

 

Kise just blinked before looking at Urie, who blushed before she coughed. 

 

“You should see him with the basketball team. Him and that Kagami-kun are a fearsome duo.” She watched Kuroko fall and not get up. “He has bad stamina.”

 

“Bribe him with milkshakes,” Kise muttered without thought. Yeah, he really hated going to different schools now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK when I'll update next. Going to attempt NaNoWriMo. haha I don't expect to complete it but i will try
> 
> Known Members:
> 
> Hitoshi - Coach, Infielder, 3rd year  
> Urie - Manager, 1st year  
> Ebi - infielder, 3rd Years  
> Hanta - outfielder, 3rd year  
> Mimoru - Pitcher, doing on medical break, 2nd year  
> Seichi - Catcher, 2nd year  
> Koda - shortstop, 1st year


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still crack. I gotta slowly introduce y'all to how messed up this story is gonna be. Y'all ain't seen nothing yet

“So you go to Kaijou?” Hitoshi, along with Seichi and Hanta, had invited Kuroko and Kise out for milkshakes after practice. Kise, all but trying to fuse into Kuroko’s arm, sniffed at the upperclassman. 

 

“Yes,” he spoke, voice cold. “Why?” Hitoshi shrugged, fixing his small bun. 

 

“You know Kasamatsu Yukio?” Hitoshi asked and briefly, Kise’s eyes lightened up at the name. 

 

“Kasamatsu-senpai? How do you know him?” Kise asked, pressing closer to Kuroko. Kuroko just sighed, shifting his bags on his opposite shoulder. 

 

“We went to Kaijou for our first year, right Hanta-kun?” Hitoshi asked to Hanta, who nodded. Hanta ruffled his short black locks, smiling lightly. “Yukio-kun was in our homeroom!” He smiled at the memories. 

 

“You transferred?” Kise asked, blinking curiously as he eyed the two upperclassmen. “Why go to a school like Seirin?” 

 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t sound insulting.” Hanta smiled and then shrugged. “All the third years are transfers either from last year or this year. Seirin was new and the location was stellar in comparison to Kaijou’s when it came to the station.” 

 

“And I wanted to be in the second graduating year!” Hitoshi laughed. “I would’ve preferred the first graduating year but I was a year too late.”

 

“Must have been lonely,” Kuroko commented while Seichi rolled his eyes. 

 

“Nah, not too much,” Hitoshi commented and gave a almost fox-like smile. “All of us were strangers so we all became fast friends.” He paused. “You said you’ll be having a practice match at Kaijou? I want to go and see Yukio-kun~!” 

 

“If I called senpai that familiarly, he’d kick me six feet into the ground,” Kise whispered in slight envy. Kuroko hid a smile. 

 

* * *

 

 

Settled into the booths at Maji Burger, Hitoshi suddenly looked serious as he stared at their newest player. 

 

“Which hand is your dominant one?” He asked, pointing a fry at Kuroko. Seichi smacked his wrist for the rude manners. Hanta, spoon deep into a sundae, snatched a fry to stab into his ice cream.

 

“I use my right hand to write and eat,” Kuroko spoke slowly and Kise, squished uncomfortably close to the phantom, sent a smug smirk at the two upperclassmen. Hitoshi’s eyes narrowed at his wording. Hanta stole another fry. 

 

“You use your right hand to write and eat,” he repeated and rubbed at his chin. “So, what, you use your left hand for other stuff?” 

 

“Kurokocchi is ambidextrous,” Kise bragged for his friend. “He uses both hands in basketball to pass.” Kuroko nodded in agreement, internally glad Kise could talk for him. Sometimes he just wasn’t in the mood, y’know?

 

“How good is your pitches with your left hand?” Hitoshi asked, tilting his head to the side. Kuroko wadded up a burger wrapper and tossed it towards Hitoshi, the wad curving to the side. It sailed slowly and then dropped to the floor by the table next to them. The group blinked.

 

“I don’t have as much control or power with my passes with my left hand,” Kuroko confessed, taking a sip of his milkshake. “Why?” 

 

“You’re going to use your left hand during our games, alright?” Hitoshi decided, ignoring Seichi’s glare and Kise’s squawk. “If people find out just how monstrous your pitches are, you’re going to be plucked up out school so fast.” Another fry slipped off Hitoshi’s tray.

 

“How fast can Kurokocchi pitch?” Kise asked, turning a curious pout to his friend. Kuroko stubbornly avoided eye contact, lips latched to his straw. 

 

Seichi leaned in, holding a hand up to over his mouth. “106 mph.” Kise stared for moment before tilting his head back to laugh, long and loud. Kuroko elbowed him. 

 

“No, no, no, that’s impossible. Kurokocchi couldn’t...possibly…” Kise trailed off at the members’ stares. “Oh my god.” He turned wide eyes to Kuroko. “ _ Oh my god. _ ” 

 

“Yeah, exactly,” Hitoshi spoke as if it cemented a fact. “Tet-Tet-chan, you’ve broken a world record. Scouts and colleges and even the MLB will be hounding for you the moment they catch wind of your talent.” He leaned back in his chair, biting viciously into his nugget. “We can’t have that, okay? So we’re going to be very hush-hush about it.” He stared pointedly at Kise when he spoke. Three more fries disappeared.

 

“Excuse you,” Kise hissed out, all pretence of friendliness fading away as he hugged Kuroko to his chest, “but I can keep a secret. I’m not about to blabber about Kurokocchi and make him be taken from me.”

 

“Am I an object?” Kuroko grumbled and Kise just shushed him and pat his hair. “I don’t mind using my left arm. It’ll be good practice.” Hitoshi nodded and grinned, satisfied. 

 

“Wait, where are my fries?! HANTA-KUN!”

* * *

 

 

Kasamatsu took one look at Hitoshi, who’d tagged along with the confused Seirin club, and had thrown his hands up. 

 

“I thought I got rid of you last year!” Kasamatsu hissed out as Hitoshi hooted, propping his elbow on Kuroko’s head. 

 

“You wish Yukio~! I heard these guys were doing a practice match and wanted to come say ‘hi’!” Hitoshi’s face scrunched up as he moved his arm to wrap around Kuroko’s shoulders, squeezing his bicep. “Tet-Tet-chan, you arm feels a bit swollen.”

 

“Maybe because  _ someone’s _ been making him stay late to practice his pitches,” Riko hisses lowly, eyes ablaze. Hitoshi waved a hand at her. 

 

“Kurokocchi!” Kise called, rushing past Kasamatsu to hug his former teammate. “I’ve missed you!” 

 

“You just saw me yesterday,” Kuroko objected, Hitoshi nodding. The model had popped by well after sun-down, carrying a bag of sports drinks for the phantom. He’d explained, back during his first year at Teikou, how he’d played baseball and always felt better after a well hydrated drink. 

 

“Well, let’s show you our gym~!” Kise tugged on Kuroko’s hand, being gentle as he laced their fingers together. Hitoshi grabbed Kasamatsu, prattling his ear off as the rest of the basketball team just followed, lost.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything had been going up until Kuroko got a open-wound on his head.

 

“Look at him!” Hitoshi shrieked, pressing a wet wash-cloth to Kuroko’s bleeding temple. “You brutes! You monsters! This would have never happened with us!” 

 

“With who?” Kasamatsu whispered to Kise, who was staring at his hands like they’d been replaced with razors. 

 

“Excuse me?!” Riko shrieked right back, shoving an ice pack in Kuroko’s dazed face. “You’re the one who caused him to pull a shoulder muscle!”

 

“ _ LIAR! _ ” Hitoshi screeched. “Don’t you put the blame on me! This is a shared responsibility for our child-”

 

“ _ WHOSE CHILD?! _ ” Kaijou roared, bewildered with the scene. Kise finally seemed to snap out of his shock and was shoving between the two upperclassmen in a flash, fluttering around Kuroko. 

 

“Don’t worry Kurokocchi, I’ll take care of you!” Kise called out. The ref just stared at Kaijou’s Coach, who looked just as lost. In the end, the practice match was called to an end with Kaijou reining victor. 

 

Not that anyone even noticed. They were two busy watching Kise wrap Kuroko up like a mummy while Kagami dumped buckets of ice over his head, the two fretting over the phantom member. 

* * *

 

 

“Shin-chan? Where are you going? We just got here!” Takao called as Midorima brisked past him, power-walking away from the gates of Kaijou as if his life depended on it. His frog statue bore into Takao over Midorima’s shoulder, mocking him. 

 

“Nope,” Midorima muttered to himself, unable to get the sight of Kise mothering Kuroko out of his head. “Not today.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter.

Kise hummed to himself, looking through the energy drink selection. He studied each drink’s sugar count, comparing prices and ounces. The attendant, waiting at the register, shamelessly stared. Her mouth hung open, hand reaching and retracting from her phone. 

 

“I’ll go with these.” Kise moved to the register, depositing his choices of drinks and energy bars. He smiled politely at the cashier, who continued to stare unblinkingly at him. 

 

“I’m a huge fan,” the cashier spoke, fluttering her eyelashes at Kise. He smiled, more tense, giving a head nod. “Y’know, I get off in ten minutes.” She reached out, placing her hand atop Kise’s. His skin crawled and it took everything in his will-power not to recoil from her touch. Disgusting. It was so disgusting. 

 

“That’s nice,” Kise simpered, eyes cold as he forced the smile to stay still. The cashier smiled back, coy and seductive, and rung Kise’s items. Kise looked at the price, eyebrows raising. Why was it so expensive?

 

He looked down at the counter and nearly had a heart attack. A pale hand was subtle in placing a pack of vanilla hard candies next to two bags of melon bread and a stick of lip balm. Gold eyes followed the pale hand, Kuroko blinking innocently as Kise locked eyes with him. 

 

“Hello Kise-kun,” Kuroko greeted, moving his hands back to his side. “What a coincidence.” The cashier jolted, eyes wide as she noticed the teen. 

 

“Kurokocchi!” Kise threw an arm around the teen, squishing him to his chest. “Hello! I was actually just buying you some drinks for practice.” Kuroko raised an eyebrow, looking at the bagged items. The cashier was faster in checking them out, face pinched. 

 

“Thank you. That was very nice of you.” Kise paid and grabbed the bag, leaving with Kuroko still under his arm. 

 

“Thanks Kurokocchi,” Kise breathed out once they got outside the store. “That was so awkward.” 

 

“Kise-kun is too nice,” Kuroko spoke as he dug through his wallet, extracting a paper bill. He slipped it inside the plastic bag, taking his candies and one bag of bread out after. “You still like melon bread, right?”

 

“It’s sweet,” Kise mused, pursing his lips before his eyes softened. “Kurokocchi got me a bread?” Kuroko nodded and slipped out from Kise’s arm, stopping. 

 

“I have a practice game tomorrow against another school,” Kuroko spoke slowly, eyes trained on his bread. “If you’re free-”

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Kurokocchi!” Kise beamed brightly, moving to wrap Kuroko up into a quick hug. “Bye bye!” They parted ways and Kuroko walked home, smile tugging on his lips. 

 

* * *

 

 

**[07:45] Kise Ryouta**

 

_ I’m going to go cheer Kurokocchi _ _   
_ _ on today! _ _   
_ __ He’s got a practice game!

 

**[07:48] Akashi Seijuurou**

 

_ I wasn’t aware of any games _ _   
_ _ Seirin had scheduled.  _

 

**[07:50] Aomine Daiki**

 

_ IT’S TOO EAAAARLY _ _   
_ _ WHY ARE YOU TALKING _ _   
_ _ WHY AM I AWAKE _ _   
_ _ WHY _ _   
_ _ WHY _ _   
_ __ WHY GOD WHY

 

**[07:52] Haizaki Shougo**

 

_ For once I agree with the Smurf _

 

**[07:59] Momoi Satsuki**

 

_ Tetsu-kun is playing a game? _ _   
_ _ I wanna go see it! I miss watching _ _   
_ __ him play basketball~! ; ^ ; 

 

**[08:01] Kise Ryouta**

 

_ It isn’t basketball though.  _

 

**Akashi Seijuurou is typing…**

 

**[08:02] Murasakibara Atsushi**

 

_ What? _ _   
_ _ Kuro-chin isn’t playing basketball anymore? _

 

**[08:03] Midorima Shintarou** **  
  
**

_ Impossible. I saw him.  _ _   
_ _ I saw him playing basketball and- _

 

_ Nevermind. He plays basketball.  _

 

**[08:05] Nijimura Shuuzou**

 

_ Why can’t you guys talk at a reasonable hour? _ _   
_ _ Time zones are a thing, friends.  _ _   
_ __ Can you remove me from this chat?

 

**[08:06] Haizaki Shougo**

 

_ If I have to suffer, you have to suffer.  _ _   
_ _ Piss off.  _

 

**Akashi Seijuurou is typing…**

 

**[08:05] Aomine Daiki**

 

_ Wait, Tetsu isn’t playing basketball? _

_ Kise, what? Say something.  _

 

**[08:07] Kise Ryouta**

 

_ Image.attachment  _

 

**[08:09] Akashi Seijuurou**

 

_ Oh no.  _

 

**[08:10] Momoi Satsuki**

 

_ IS THAT A BASEBALL CAP?! _ _   
_ _ IS TETSU-KUN IN A BASEBALL JERSEY?! _ _   
_ __ CAN YOU TAKE A PICTURE OF HIS BUTT?

 

**[08:11] Aomine Daiki**

 

_ Satsuki wh _

 

_ What _

 

_ WAIT BASEBALL?! TETSU IS PLAYING  _

_ BASEBALL?! WITH THAT MONSTER ARM?! _

 

**[08:15] Murasakibara Atsushi**

 

_ Rest in Pieces, world. Kuro-chin will slaughter  _ _   
_ _ everyone.  _

 

**[08:17] Akashi Seijuurou**

 

_ I made a mistake.  _

 

Kise looked up from his phone, giving Kuroko a confident smile. 

 

“Thanks for the picture, Kurokocchi. Now-” his eyes shot up to the morning sun- “put on some sunblock.”

 

“Kise-kun-”

 

“So help me, Kurokocchi.” Kise got in his face. “If you don’t, you will  _ burn _ .” With than, he dragged a coated finger down Kuroko’s nose. Kuroko’s nose scrunched up at the cold liquid and let Kise rub it into his face. 

 

Hitoshi walked over, pausing to stare at Kise smearing sunblock along Kuroko’s exposed flesh. 

 

“If you make a Hannibal reference,” Seichi muttered as he passed by the player. Hitoshi smiled sheeply and continued over until he was beside the two. 

 

“Are you his mom?” Hitoshi asked, laugh dying on his lips when Kise gave him a glare. 

 

“The sun is your enemy if you have fair skin,” he stressed, patting Kuroko’s arms. “Don’t take sunburn lightly.” Hitoshi nodded, serious, and looked at Kuroko. 

 

“Ready to party, killer?” Hitoshi asked and Kuroko nodded, raising his glove up. 

 

“I am excited,” he spoke honestly. 

 

“GO GET ‘EM KUROKO!”

 

Kuroko looked over to see Kagami, Furihata, Koganei, and Mitobe by the stands, waving and smiling at him. He ducked his head down, hiding his face behind his hat. 

 

“You’ll do wonderful,” Kise spoke and then nudged Kuroko over to his other team members. Hitoshi raised an eyebrow, realizing Kise wanted to say something in private. 

 

“I have the ambulance on speed dial,” Kise explained and Hitoshi choked. “Just in case.” 

 

“Tet-Tet-chan won’t actually kill someone. You know that, right? I find it very important for you to acknowledge that there is no possible way for Tet-Tet-chan to actually kill someone. ” 

 

“It’s for Kurokocchi. He’s accident-prone.” The two looked at Kuroko’s retreating back.

 

“...good call.” 

 

Kise left to go stand by the players from Seirin’s basketball team, nodding in acknowledgement towards them. They watched as the opposing team walked out onto the field, the Coaches moving to shake hands. 

 

They sat, stewing in anticipation, as the game began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the actual game! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a consistent chapter length? What's a baseball game? No idea!

“...is that a rickshaw?”

 

Kise blinked and looked over where Kagami had pointed. Sure enough, two teens were making their way painstakingly slow onto the field, rickshaw rattling as it was hauled over.

 

“I HATE YOU!” The teen peddling the bike wheezed. “I hate you so much!”

 

“Less complaining, more peddling,” the green haired teen spoke as he hopped out 

 

“Did the game start?” Midorima Shintarou asked as he made his way over to Kise, abandoning his companion. 

 

“...Midorimacchi,” Kise greeted slowly, blinking in confusion. “You came to see Kurokocchi play?” Midorima pushed up his glasses turning his gaze to the field. 

 

“I merely want to see why Kuroko decided to...juggle his time between two sports clubs.” Midorima eyed Kuroko up and down, raising a single eyebrow. “He has sunblock on?” 

 

“Of course~!” Kise produced the tube of sunblock, beaming proudly. “He’d burn.” Takao huffed as he saddled up beside Midorima, eyeing the teens before him. 

 

“Yo!” Takao smiled like a cat at the Seirin members. “Sorry for our sudden appearance.” 

 

“It’s fine, Takao, don’t apologize to these people,” Midorima spoke as he pulled out a tripod from his backpack and assembled it. Kise watched, amused. 

 

“Is this your lucky item for the day?” He teased with a snort, Midorima’s ear-tips reddening. 

 

“S-shut up, Kise! I have to follow my horoscope-”

 

“-or else certain doom will befall you, yeah.” Kise snickered. “Is that why you’re gonna record the game?” 

 

“No one would believe me otherwise.” Midorima adjusted the camcorder onto the stand. “You have the ambulance on speed dial?” 

 

“Uh-huh.” 

 

The few Seirin members and Takao watched the two talk, eyes wide and complexions pale. 

 

“Oooh! Look, look!” Kise grabbed onto Midorima, shaking him. “They’re putting Kurokocchi to pitch first!” Kagami, Furihata, Koganei, and Mitobe perked up at the exclamation and they watched as Kuroko walked up to the mound, glove covering his mouth as he tugged the brim of his hat lower. 

 

The Seirin’s baseball jerseys were simple in color, sharing the color scheme of the basketball team’s colors. The base of the jersey was white, the threading a silky black while the embroidered letters were a intense red. Their belts were black, matching their socks. 

 

Kise whistled, eyes crinkling up. 

 

“He looks so cute!” Kise snapped a few photos with him phone camera. Midorima’s nose scrunched up but he zoomed in on the camcorder, deciding it’d be nice to give Momoi a closeup of her “beloved”. 

 

“Who are they playing against?” Takako asked with interest, crossing his arms behind him. “I didn’t realize you Miracles could branch out into different sports. Now  _ that’s  _ a scary thought.” 

 

“Some school called  _ Mizukuni _ . They’re pretty competent in terms of baseball, but their other clubs lack a bit,” Urie spoke, leaning up against the fence separating the stands to the field. She smiled at Kise, her eyes moving to Takao in appreciation as she gave him a once over. “With Kuroko-kun pitching, this will be a fast game.”

 

“He’s using his left arm?” Midorima asked, watching Kuroko wind up. The players were tense, Hitoshi visibly gripping his jersey as Kuroko’s left arm arched backwards. “He’s-”

 

“-trying to be nice,” Kise finished, shushing Midorima with a pointed stare. Seichi, hunched down behind Mizukuni’s batter, was tense and coiled tight, bracing his legs into the dirt. His glove wavered, his arm shaking. 

 

Takako hummed, raising an eyebrow as the wind blew. 

 

Kuroko’s arm moved in a blur, the air making a whistling noise as it was cut. A echoing THUMP bounced throughout the field, the batter and umpire left standing in stunned silence. Seichi hissed, body trembling as he clenched and unclenched his free hand, pain shooting up his gloved arm. The ball laid innocently in his mitt. 

 

“S-strike?” The umpire looked between the mitt and to Kuroko, looking completely lost. 

 

“Wait what?” The batter asked, gobsmacked. “WHAT?!”

 

“WHAT!?” Mizukuni’s players and Takako shrieked, Midorima’s glasses slipping down his nose as he just gawked. 

 

Seichi tossed the ball back, Kuroko barely moving for it to be snatched out of the air and back into his mitt. He readied himself for another pitch, the batter warily getting back into position. 

 

THUMP. 

 

The batter whirled, seeing the ball in Seichi’s mitt. 

 

“S-STRIKE 2!” The umpire hollered, sweat trickling down. 

 

“Does Seirin have a demon on their team?” One of Mizukuni’s players whispered. “I’ve heard of those basketball Miracles, but are there baseball ones?” 

 

“You fools!” Hitoshi laughed loudly, hands on his hips. “He’s one of those Miracles!” 

 

“....”

 

The Mizukuni players turned blanks eyes to Kuroko, who innocently tossed the ball between his hands, waiting to pitch again. Seichi nodded and signalled, eyes intent. Kuroko nodded and drew his arm back again. 

 

It was only after the ball left his fingers, barely brushing his fingertips, that Kuroko uttered, “Ah.”

 

The ball smacked dead-on into the pitcher’s shoulder. He howled, dropping his bat as he fell to his knees. Seichi winced in sympathy and stood up, the umpire rushing to check him. The medic on standby also rushed over, eyes wide in horror. 

 

“Oops.” Kuroko looked down at his hand, flexing it. “My control on my left hand still isn’t that great.” 

 

“...I think his shoulder’s broken,” the medic whispered in raw terror, casting a horrified glance at Kuroko. “Did he just break someone’s shoulder?” 

 

“Oops.” Hitoshi clapped Kuroko on the shoulder as he came up beside him. “You were holding back, right?”

 

“Yes,” Kuroko spoke and Mizukuni, right then and there, forfeited. 

 

* * *

 

“Gee Kuroko, if you do that again, you may be scouted as a murder weapon,” Kagami joked after the game, the player injured carted away in an ambulance Kise had called immediately.  

 

“That’s not funny. I feel terrible,” Kuroko spoke, jabbing Kagami in the side. Kagami went down, his spirit floating out of his body. Kise flung himself as Kuroko, Midorima and Takao packed and by the rickshaw. 

 

“Midorima-kun. Hello,” Kuroko greeted as he let Kise fuss over his hair. He’d been in a hurry to change out of his uniform, making his appearance more ruffled than usual. 

 

“Kuroko. That was...something.” Midorima sniffed. “Akashi was wanting to meet with you.” 

 

Kuroko tilted his head to the side. “Why?” 

 

“He wanted to discuss your...choice is clubs.” Midorima looked over at the field. “He’s worried there will be some unsavory development if you continue playing baseball.” 

 

“I like it,” Kuroko argued without heat. “I’m having fun.” Midorima sighed. 

 

“Kuroko, you don’t understand what we’ve had to do to-”

 

“Whatcha mean?” It was Kise who spoke, eyes suddenly sharp. “What are you talking about?” 

 

“There was a lot going on at Teikou,” Midorima spoke bitterly, turning away to leave. “You all were left blissfully ignorant.” He left, the parting ruined by how awkward it was to watch Takao bike him away. 

 

“Midorimacchi is still so weird,” Kise spoke and then drew away from Kuroko. “Congrats on your win!”

 

“I broke someone’s arm,” Kuroko countered.

 

“Shoulder and it’ll heal!”

 

“He may never play again.”

 

“At least it wasn’t his kneecaps, right?”

 

“That was one time.”

 

“What the fuck, guys?” Kagami looked between the two of them. 

 

“It’s a joke,” the two spoke at the same time, Kise’s tone amused while Kuroko’s was its usual deadpan. Kagami sighed and shook his head. 

 

“But seriously Kuroko, learn to control your pitches. I can’t even begin to imagine how you toss seriously in basketball.” 

 

“It’s something grimly beautiful, Kagami-kun. Grimly beautiful.”

 

“What does that mean?”


	6. Chapter 6

If Kuroko said he was surprised to find Akashi at his house when he returned home that day, he’d be lying. He was kind of expecting the teen to make an appearance sooner or later - Akashi was not one to be left out of the loop for long. 

 

Akashi was sitting with his grandmother, sipping on some tea and laughing at something she’d said. His parents weren’t home, his mother most likely out shopping and his father still at work. Kuroko slipped his shoes off and walked into the living room. 

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi greeted, eyes crinkling up warmly in greeting. It looked wrong on his face - not like the Akashi he’d come to know in the past three months. It made his chest ache. “I’ve come to talk to you about your baseball club.” 

 

“Oh, you’re playing baseball, Tetsu-kun?” His grandmother asked as she shifted in her rocking chair, tea cupped in her hands. “How is that going? Have you sent anyone to the hospital?” Akashi shot her a alarmed look. 

 

“Yes,” Kuroko spoke as he moved to sit on the ground next to his grandmother’s chair. She ran a hand through his hair. “I broke his shoulder.”

 

“Atta boy,” she cheered. Akashi’s eyebrows went up. “Got my strength.” 

 

“Yes grandma,” Kuroko spoke fondly, leaning into her touch. “Grandma was almost an olympic softball player for Japan.” 

 

The Akashi heir just stared at her, expression unreadable while the elderly lady who looked like she’d crack a hip coughing just giggled. 

 

“That was a long time ago. I’m excited for you to go into the olympics,” the woman spoke as she smoothed out his locks. 

 

“That’s - that’s actually why I wanted to talk to you.” Akashi cleared his throat. “Back in Teikou, I had to resort to bribing the other sports clubs to leave you alone.” 

 

“What?” His grandmother seemed to be doing the talking for Kuroko, which wasn’t a huge issue. “Tetsu-kun was sought after in middle school?” Akashi nodded. 

 

“The moment Tetsuya performed in his first game, the baseball club manager saw his potential and tried to scout him to their club. Shintarou and I made sure that...didn’t happen.” Something haunted passed his eyes. “But now that you’re in Seirin, I can’t exactly beat back anyone who dares to steal you from basketball.” 

 

“Akashi-kun, I like playing baseball,” Kuroko argued softly. Akashi sighed, like a parent having to repeat themselves to a child. 

 

“Tetsuya, you just admitted to breaking someone’s shoulder. By pitching. Tetsuya.  _ Tetsuya _ .” 

 

Kuroko just stared at him blankly, looking like he’d rather stomp his feet and argue than listen. Akashi leveled him with a look. 

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to continue playing baseball.” 

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to act like you want what’s best for me.” 

 

Ouch. Akashi physically flinched and put a hand to his chest. The elderly Kuroko woman just looked between the two before slowly getting up from her rocking chair. Without saying a word, she left for her room. Yikes.

 

“You’ve done more harm than good, Akashi-kun. I’m happy. I’m enjoying myself.” Kuroko frowned. “Why can’t you mind your own business?”

 

“Because I don’t want you being taken somewhere I can’t protect you.” It was a soft whisper. “Scouts are vicious when they catch wind of talent. I don’t want you being snatched up from our lives.” 

 

Kuroko stared at the teen across from him. He nibbled on his bottom lip, eyes sliding off to the side. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Akashi-kun. You’re the one who up and left us.”

 

“You all left me first.” 

 

Their eyes met again. Finally Akashi sighed and set his tea cup down, standing up. 

 

“Please try not to send any more players to the hospital. I’ll be watching you.” He walked towards the entrance and Kuroko followed, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

 

“You’ll watch my games?” Kuroko asked as he leaned against the wall, watching Akashi slip his shoes on. 

 

“I’ll be watching to make sure no player tries to sue you or something.” He was fumbling with his words - clearly flustered. Kuroko’s smile widened and he waved Akashi off. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Training camp?”

 

Like a bloodhound sniffing out prey, Riko crashed practice as she aggressively blew on her whistle. 

 

“SCHEDULE!” Her voice was shrill. “WE HAVE A SCHEDULE!” She waved her clipboard wildly and Hitoshi just groaned loudly, tipping his head back for additional childish effect. 

 

“God,  _ tiny _ ! Let the kid have some freedom! You guys aren’t even having any practice matches soon! It’s just a three day get-away!  _ Please _ !”

 

Riko looked ready to strangle him. 

 

“Mom,” Ebi sobbed out teasingly, “Dad, please stop fighting! You’re scaring the children!” He gestured to the rest of the team. 

 

“Who’s the mom?!” Hitoshi yelped while Riko snapped her glare with a, “Who are you calling dad?!”

 

“...” Urie opened and closed her mouth before crouching down, snorting loudly. 

 

“I can fit in a training camp,” Kuroko spoke up, making Riko shriek. She’d honestly forgotten he was the reason she was on the pitcher’s mound, clipboard raised to crack skulls. “It’s fine, Coach.” 

 

Riko just eyed him warily for a moment. 

 

“Kise-kun can come. He’ll probably show up unannounced anyways once he hears I’m going to be doing a camp.” 

 

“That’s fine.” Hitoshi balked. 

 

“What? Why?!” Hitoshi waved his arms. “That pretty boy model has your trust but I don’t?!”

 

“He’s too in love with Kuroko-kun to willingly let the brat hurt himself practicing.” Riko raised an eyebrow. “So yeah, I do.” Hitoshi gasped dramatically and swooned into Hanta, who caught him without even blinking. 

 

“Three days. Only three days.” Riko made a ‘I’m watching you’ gesture and left the baseball team. 

 

* * *

 

The Seirin Baseball team, along with one Kise Ryouta of Kaijou, ended up lost in the woods for seven days. They didn’t speak of the event. Ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. Don't expect any updates - I'm trying to force myself to finish Fight Kid and Consequences. So until those final chapters are posted, no Baseball. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> When will the second chapter be posted? I wish I knew.  
> Here's the discord. We're nice people I swear. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/QvXKYDn


End file.
